This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. SC INBRE's Bioinformatics Core evolved during the course of the program from a purely educational structure for training and workshop/symposia organization, to a comprehensive core that provides bioinformatics services, support for pilot projects in bioinformatics, undergraduate student training in bioinformatics, while continuing the organization of workshops and symposia that bring together all scientists interested in Bioinformatics in SC. The core facilities that constitute the "pillars" of this core provide full service access to all platforms of microarray technology, including the Affymetrix platform and spotted arrays, primarily from Agilent Technologies. The Core provided Summer Undergraduate Research Training opportunities, and organized three statewide Symposia dedicated to Bioinformatics. In the prior INBRE, the Core piloted a seed grant program for students from the entire network for experiments that used microarray technology. Thirty eight applications were received, of which seven were from PUI student/faculty teams, and eight in total from undergraduate students. Six proposals were funded, including two from undergraduate students, one of which at a PUI.